Flinx
Philip Lynx (Flinx) is a fictional character, the adventurous saviour of a series of books set in the "Humanx Commonwealth", written by Alan Dean Foster and published by Del Rey Books. Flinx was born 533 A.A (2933 A.D) in Alahabad, India on Terra. Flinx was born to a prostitute named Rud Anasage Lynx (the last part Lynx is a title for her form of prostitute, not a last name.) She was approximately age 22. It was recorded that Flinx had unusual R-wave activity in his brain at birth that was noted as indicating potential or possible abnormal talent class one. Of Flinx's father nothing is known aside that his genetic material was manipulated and altered before being inserted into Anasage, thus making Flinx a test subject for a group known as the Meliorare Society. Flinx together with several other "experiments" was raised in several locations, constantly being relocated to avoid the authorities, which eventually overpowered many of the renegade engineers and reclaimed the children. Flinx was deemed normal and deposited to a slaver's market where at the age of eight he was bought by Mother Mastiff and raised in the ghetto-like urban city Drallar (where he then became a thief) on the planet Moth. Early on, Flinx discovered that he had the ability of empathy (sensing another's emotions) yet found it to be extremely erratic and uncontrollable. He was befriended by an Alaspinian minidragon he named Pip. Since evading the last of the Meliorare society and engaging on a galactic adventure where he encountered the artifact known as the Krang, Flinx found his empathy growing strong, more frequent. With a sense of something more powerful hidden deep within his own mind. Flinx later inherits a large sum of credit for his assistance with activating and empowering the Krang and endeavored to discover what he could about his biological father, Flinx set off for the Commonwealth birth records on Earth. While heading there, Flinx made enemies with a wealthy businessman named Conda Challis. Conda Challis was one of the few individuals who knew Flinx's mother (she was his consort) and was possibly his father. Challis and Anasage had a brief relationship, during which Anasage gave birth to Flinx's younger half-sister Mahnahmi, who was also a subject of Meliorare experimentation. Trailing Challis to a world denied to the general public and classified as nonexistent, Flinx finds and befriends a loveable bear-like race of telepathic and super-intelligent Ulru-Ujurrians. Flinx teaches them about civilization and helps them get the first steps towards becoming a "civilized" people, in turn they build him a unique and powerful ship christened Teacher. Finding nothing of worthwhile knowledge about his father Flinx put aside the pursuit and explored the Commonwealth, helping people out as he goes along, and unfortunately making a few new enemies. Finding a section of the cosmos containing a being of malignant evil Flinx realizes he is destined to prevent the galactic threat from destroying the known universe. Unfortunately, Flinx draws to much attention too himself and his uniquely designed ship and ends up being hunted down by virtually every group of authorial or constabulary force in the Commonwealth. Currently Flinx is still on the run from the authorities and continues to figure out what, how, and why he is destined to be the savior of all existence. Flinx is one of the few people fortunate enough to have befriended an Alaspinian Miniature Dragon, or "minidrag". Minidrags are reptilian; resembling flying snakes, and come from the planet Alaspin. They are not sapient; nonetheless, they are empathic telepathy, or "emopaths" who often bond strongly to a sapient being they deem worthy. They are quite capable of defending their companions, as they spit a highly corrosive, violently neurotoxic venom. Due to having such a lethal pet Flinx is well learned in anti-venoms and counter methods should he ever unfortunately get spit-on. Flinx is wanted by the Commonwealth government for several violations, including: violation of Shell and Box security on Earth, refusal to heed an order to stay in Terran space, illegal visitation of two worlds Under Edict, and assaulting a female security officer. Character trademarks Flinx originally carried with him a thin stiletto boot knife in his right boot. He also has a universal command bracelet on his right wrist, which serves, as a go-between for communicating with his ship from a planetary surface. Well versed in combat techniques and arts Flinx is quite capable of holding his own in any manner of a fight. Flinx is also a highly accomplished thief, often carrying a variety of specialized equipment for stealing or escaping. Flinx has also demonstrated a developed artistic ability and was adopted into an AAnn family in Sliding Scales, receiving the surname Flinx LLVVRXX from the Tier of Ssaiinn on the planet Jast. Flinx is adequate at hacking computer systems as he manuevered his way around the Terran Shell security alarms, and even has mediocre training in how to pilot a shuttlecraft manually. Category:Characters in written science fiction Category:Humanx Commonwealth Flinx Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis